


Boys, Be Ambitious

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, American History RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “Let us step into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure.” - J.K. RowlingYes, they knew it was forbidden, but did that truly make it wrong?





	Boys, Be Ambitious

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around forever and it was originally a gift for my son Jack but,,, here it is. Title taken from a quote by Clark.
> 
> ~Hunter

Lewis was happy. That was the only word to describe how he felt when they came across the Pacific Ocean, the complete other side of the continental US. Their band of men, plus Sacagawea, had all cheered in excitement when they came across the rippling blue waves of the ocean. For months now, they'd been studying and learning the land in conditions that were not always ideal, but this was the pay off. Sure, there was no water passage, but at least they found how to get to the other side of the continent by land. Jefferson would be enthused to hear of the success of the expedition. 

The Corps set up camp to overlook the water that night. It would be wondrous watching the sun rise and set for their time here over the stunning blue of the Pacific. They all sat around their campfire, drinking and singing and happily talking in celebration of their discovery. 

Lewis and Clark were sitting beside each other by the fire, closer together than the other men were. They'd always had a special bond, one only strengthened by their time on this journey. Clark had an arm around Lewis as they laughed at some story one of the other men were telling; Lewis wasn't sure if the flush on his cheeks was from the beer or the fact that Clark had a muscular arm around him. Maybe it was both. 

Their’ eyes met. Lewis’ sparkly blue and Clark’s stunning green locked in a gaze that neither wanted to break. It was similar to the lush, green grass meeting the clear, racing blue of a river. Time slowed or stopped; everything floated away the longer they looked at each other. An invisible force drew the two men together and Clark could  _ feel _ Lewis’ hot breath on his mouth. Lewis bridged the extra inch and pressed his lips to Clark’s, not expecting Clark to kiss back. 

But,  _ oh, _ how Clark reciprocated. Clark's lips were chapped and ticklish against Lewis’ but Lewis had waited too long for this kiss to complain. Clark felt Lewis’ tongue on his lower lip and was about to dart his tongue out as well before Lewis pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes a few moments more before Clark cast his eyes to the side and blushed with a little smile at the corner of his mouth. They didn't see if the others stared, nor did they care if they did. 

It wasn't the last time they kissed that night. After the embers of the fire had died, Lewis and Clark dragged their bedrolls out to a little clearing to sleep under the twinkling stars. Lewis pointed out every constellation and told Clark the stories while Clark listened on in interest, completely fascinated by everything. Or maybe just Lewis. 

“I'm gonna kiss you again,” Lewis declared after he pointed out Cassiopeia. 

“Okay,” Clark said and he turned to face Lewis. Lewis pulled Clark in and kissed him like he had earlier, sweetly and softly, not pushing the limits. They broke apart, smiling happily at each other. 

“I've wanted to do that for  _ months,”  _ Lewis said. 

“I've been waiting for months for you to kiss me,” Clark chuckled. 

“You should've just done it,” Lewis teased as he reached for Clark's hand, slipping their fingers together. “I would've let you.”

“So that wasn't just you being drunk?” Clark hoped it wasn't. He really did love Lewis. 

“Of course not. Although, it did help a little. I needed that extra push,” Lewis replied. That made Clark surge with happiness. 

“So you won't mind me saying that I love you?” Clark quirked an eyebrow. 

“William Clark. Me choosing you to come with me to explore this unknown,  _ completely  _ terrible territory was no passing thought. There's nobody I'd rather go on something like this with,” Lewis said with a smile, rubbing his thumb over the back of Clark's hand. “I love you, too.”

Clark sidled up to Lewis, trying to keep his ridiculous grin from growing. He reached up and kissed Lewis on the lips one last time before burying his face in Lewis’ chest, his hand still intertwined with Lewis’ under the heavy furs.  


End file.
